


Her Final Bow

by Spindizzy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for them to take their final bows and leave the stage. [Spoilers through the end of Sayaka's story arc.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Final Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baconfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Kyouko and Sayaka, literally bringing down the house." This wasn't the story that I intended to write, but I'm happy with it.

"It's fine," she whispers. "I'll stay by your side, Sayaka."

Kyoko's soul gem is hot against her lips. Such a little thing, but she can feel it burning against her, feel it igniting the air. Perhaps Sayaka can feel it too, as the floor shakes apart beneath them, as the walls start to crumble down; she's stopped conducting, music silenced, holding herself still as though she can finally hear Kyoko's voice. They're going to burn together, be buried together, vanish together as this dimension collapses. At least they won't be alone.

She could almost swear she could hear the applause.


End file.
